


Welcome to Murderville

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, Murderstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: You have woken up in an unfamilier town, that you cannot escape.





	Welcome to Murderville

 

Be Dapeta Strijon(Davepetasprite^2) in Third person==>

They had just awoken on the ground with a throbbing head in the town square by the gas station. There was others awaking around the ginger as well so, they sat up and looked around, brushing off their green trench coat which was now all dusty. Dapeta recognized most of the people around them, but not all of them. The green highlighted ginger spotted Mituna, Dave, Dirk, Tavros, Solian, Nepeta, Jade, Terezi, Kankri, Jake, Sollux, Eridan, Roxy, Jane, more people that don't really matter currently... The rest of the people were likely out of view, and Dapeta honestly didn't really care. Most of the others were just as disoriented as they were, maybe even more so. Standing up, Dapeta looked around, others had stood up as well, they were wandering about trying to figure out what was going on, and what to do. "Evefurybody! please come over here! we need to figure out what is going on here and wandering around won't help us do that!!" they yell, trying to get everyone's attention. People soon gathered around Dapeta who smiled, waiting patiently for almost all of them to get there.

 

Be the body in the Gas station==>

_**Wait, What?!'** _

 

Be Dirk Strider==>

Dirk stood up and looked at the people around him, this was weird and confusing, but wandering aimlessly won't do anyone any good. When Dapeta spoke up, he smiled, good he did not want to be the ring leader anyways. He just walked over and stood with all the other people waiting to hear what the Sunglass-wearing cat bro would say next. "Okay! I think we should split up into groups to check out the entire area to see what we cawn find, clues, food, supplies." They say, before dirk cut in, "Okay so we to that but when should we meet back up here?" He asks. Dapeta smiled, and looked around, before settling on the Clock tower next to the town hall, "Well you can see the clock, at least at the edge of this town right?" They sat, "Well, it says 8:13 now, how about we meet back up at, say, 9:13?" they finish before a scream emanates from the Gas station behind them. It seemed Jade and Jane decided to to see what they could find while Dapeta had been talking. Dirk spun to go look at the Gas station, Jade had backed out of the doorway, with Jane behind her. The groups rushed to check ou the source of their distraught. 

 

View the body in the Gas Station==>

You are now looking at the body in the gas station. Looking around they could see the blood pooling around the body, it had been here long enough for it to make a very large pool for that matter, either that or a lot of blood was lost very fast and, yup, it was still warm. They were currently staring at the body of poor, poor, poor.......................................... Doc Scratch?? Wasn't he some famous researcher? His eyes were rolled back into his head, only the whites showing, and there was blood trailing out of his open mouth, where a coin had been placed on his tongue. His stomach was ripped open and his intestines were strewn about the area, they hung out of the hole in his chest, just sitting there, one had been cut and was resting near the door. A pocket knife sitting on the floor as well, near his head, it had probably been grabbed from somewhere in the gas station.

 

Be Dave Strider==>

He was disgusted, this was awful! How could someone do that??! "okay, everyone who has a weak stomach please make your way out of the Gas Station, and please wait there." he states, someone needed to take control and find out what happened here. Once a good amount of people had shuffled out, he turned to examine the body, it had to be done after all. Dirk, Dapeta, Solian, Eridan, and Sollux, remained in the Gas station, Jade and Jane stood right outside the doors in case they could help. The body was still warm, so it most have been recently as Dave could tell. It also was clear that the murder weapon what that pocket knife, though some of the work had don with their hands. Though Jane, being the detective one, would explain things when he asked, which helped put most of it together. He talked with the others in the room as they examined the body and the quick stop before talking and coming out.

 

Be Dirk Strider==>

He walked in front of the nervous group of people. "I know this may be shocking, but that person in there was killed very recently, and he was probably like us, he probably woke up here confused as well, and decided to go in the Gas station to find anything of use when he was killed." he says, "It is clear that there is a Murderer among us, so we really need to work together to find a way out of this." he finishes. His statement had been followed by gasps, and scared conversation, then Dapeta took over. "Guys, we are going to split up into four large groups to investigate, just like we said to before." they say, "But keep an eye on who's in your group, and and look for anything that might be helpful!!" they state. "I am going to be the leader of north group, Dirk with be the leader of East group," he points to Dirk, "Jade will lead South group, and Dave, West group, though some of you can stay in town square if you wish it." they finish, pointing you each person. Everyone got to choose their own group and long as they stayed even. Eave leader walked to a spot for people to gather. Dirk seemed bored, he didn't want to lead a group, but he would if he must, and so he did!


End file.
